


The She-Wolves

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Arya and Sansa's meeting in Arya's chamber is alot more explosive when Sansa finds the bag of faces.





	The She-Wolves

“All I’d need to find out, is your face.” Arya breathed as she closed in on Sansa, the Valyrian steel dagger tight in her hand.

Sansa watched as Arya stared at her for a few seconds, her breathing heavy as she could hear Arya’s breathing too. She watched the rising and falling of Arya’s breast, fascinated by what she saw. She knew she should have been terrified, her sister was threatening to kill her, yet all she could think about was how hot it was to be threatened by her. Sansa held all of the power, and yet she was intimidated. And she couldn’t help but feel aroused by it.

“Arya…” Sansa breathed as Arya offered her the dagger.

“Take it, Sansa.” Arya smirked at her. “You look like you need a good daggering.”

“W-What?” Sansa asked, confused.

“Nothing?” Arya asked, looking confused as well.

Sansa shook her head, not noticing the look of smug superiority on Arya’s face. She must have imagined Arya was flirting with her after all. Gods, Sansa needed to do something to relieve this tension.

Sansa went to walk from the room, passing by Arya, when she felt a tugging on her arm, turning around to yell at Arya, she was suddenly shocked by her sister jumping on her, wrapping her legs around Sansa and pushing her onto the floor, their lips locked.

“Arya!” Sansa called as she pulled away.

“You know you want this, Sansa.” Arya growled as she pressed her lips against Sansa’s once again. Sansa couldn’t deny this, as she let her passion and her lust get the better of her, pulling Arya closer to herself, feeling Arya shift to make herself more comfortable on Sansa.

“M…M…” Sansa breathed out as she pulled slightly away from Arya.

“Oh, you were saying something?” Arya teased as she pulled the dagger onto Sansa’s dress and sliced through it.

“More…” Sansa begged as the cold winter air reached her body, in direct contrast to the warmth she felt in her own body and the warmth of Arya upon her as well.

“As my lady commands.” Arya grinned as she slid down her sister’s body, and threw her dagger to one side, Sansa moaning as Arya went to work on her, using her fingers and her tongue for her sister.

“Oh…GODS! GODS! GODS!” Sansa screamed as she felt herself slipping, and felt herself go over the edge, as Arya used her tongue to expertly thrust and lunge inside of her sisters folds, finding her nub and sucking on it, tasting the sweet nectar of Sansa.

“Do you like that sweet sister?” Arya teased as Sansa could only nod her head slightly and gasp as Arya continued her work, moaning in appreciation as she tasted Sansa on her.

“Mmm so good Sansa, if I’d known it’d have been this good, I’d have tried something years ago.” She winked at her older sister. Sansa could only mutely nod her head. Gods, Arya was so talented, where did she pick up these skills?

“I think I need some attention, don’t you?” Arya teased her sister as she shimmed off of Sansa and pulled off her own dress. She watched as Sansa shook her post orgasmic bliss with her eyes glinting as she took in Arya’s nubile form. Arya’s smaller and perkier breasts made a stark contrast in Sansa’s mind, but it was a contrast that she found arousing and devastatingly beautiful.

“Gods, Arya, you’re so beautiful.” Sansa breathed as her sister laid back on Arya’s bed and gestured her towards her.

“What are you still doing over there, Sansa?” Arya arched her eyebrow as she whispered huskily to her. “My body is over here.”

As Sansa made her way over to Arya, she couldn’t help but think that life was good.

 

_Yeah, so this started based off of a photo on FB, and although the writing starts crap, it got better towards the end. Will I continue this? Not a clue. Should I? You tell me._


End file.
